Captain Spaulding's Murder Ride
The Murder Ride is an attraction found at Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. The main idea of the ride is to educate by means of traveling around in a cart throughout various scenes and videos that depict and detail brutal murders, crime scenes and serial killer histories. The ride also features mythical creatures and villains. This is also accompanied by a narration by Captain Spaulding, who stands at the helm of the ride. =The Ride= Albert Fish Albert Fish was born Hamilton Fish in Washington D.C. on May 19, 1870. His parents were from a family with a long history of severe mental illness and he would prove to be no exception. He was sent away to an orphanage, where he endured severe beatings and whippings. Later, Fish said that he was the only child at the orphanage that actually enjoyed the abuse. In 1890 he moved to New York City, where he began raping children and committing very bizarre sexual acts. He continued this practice over the next twenty years before becoming a murderer. In 1898 he married a woman and proceeded to have six children with her. His children reportedly led fairly normal lives except for some strange occurrences. In one case, Fish asked his children to spank him with a paddle containing sharp nails. After his wife left him, Fish spent his free time writing obscene letters to widows listed in the personals section of the newspaper. Since he worked as a painter, he was able to move across the United States at leisure. During his travels he was able to easily murder people and he later said that he had killed someone in each of the twenty-three states that he had visited during his life. Studies later showed that most of his victims were black and from poor families. It is suspected that Fish purposely targeted this demographic since racism at the time made it unlikely that anything would be done about the murders. Modern psychologists describe Fish as a sadomasochist, a person that derives sexual pleasure from receiving and exerting pain. He frequently mutilated himself by sticking needles into himself even lighting himself on fire. More disturbing, however, is the fact that he liked to eat the flesh of his victims as well as their urine and feces. The process of murder that Fish utilized was slow torture. He employed several types of torture devices, which he referred to as his "instruments of hell". Each child that he kidnapped would be tied up and whipped with a belt covered in nails. His other instruments included a handsaw, meat cleaver, and various knives. The murder that helped police to pinpoint Fish was that of Grace Budd. On May 28, 1928, Fish responded to a work ad placed by the Budd family in New York City. Despite his attraction to their eighteen-year-old son Edward, Fish decided to kidnap their ten-year-old daughter Grace instead. He convinced her parents to let him take her to a party at his home and never returned with the girl. The Budd family heard nothing of their daughter until 1934, when Fish sent them a letter stating that he had killed Grace and ate her body after cooking it. Although the letter was anonymous, the police traced it back to his apartment building and matched the handwriting to other documents in his apartment. Fish was finally caught and his trial began on March 11, 1935. He pleaded insanity on the basis that he had voices telling him to kill children. Numerous psychiatrists came to his defense, describing his bizarre sexual fetishes, but the prosecution contended that none of those meant that a person was insane. The trial lasted for ten days and the jury proclaimed Fish both sane and guilty of murder. The sentencing followed with the judge giving an order for Fish's execution. He was executed on January 16, 1936 after sitting on death row at Sing Sing prison. Some say that Fish was looking forward to electrocution as the "ultimate sexual thrill", but this theory is disputed. Albert Fish remains one of the most disturbing criminals in history. He admitted to committing sexual assault on hundreds of occasions and evidence has shown that he committed at least sixteen murders during his lifetime. Lizzie Borden *Born: 19 July 1860 *Birthplace: Fall River, Massachusetts *Died: 1 June 1927 *Best Known As: Suspect in two 1892 family axe murders Lizzie Borden was a small-town Sunday school teacher who was accused of the gruesome 1892 axe murders of her father and step-mother, Andrew and Abby Borden. A lifelong resident of Fall River, Massachusetts, Lizzie was tried and acquitted of the killings of in 1893, but a macabre children's rhyme has since become better known than the case itself: "Lizzie Borden took an axe And gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done She gave her father forty-one." The story goes that Andrew and Abby were chopped by an axe or hatchet multiple times on the morning of 4 August 1892, while the maid napped and Lizzie was -- she said -- in the barn. Speculation ever since has been fueled by the dramatic elements of the story: A respected community member (Lizzie) as the prime suspect; a resentful relationship with the step-mother, compounded by acrimony over money; the brutal crime itself (chopped to death by a hatchet!); rumors that the police bungled the investigation; and, significantly, coverage by the then-new nationwide press. Borden did not testify at her own trial, and she apparently was shunned by the townsfolk during her remaining years in Fall River. No one else was ever arrested for the crime. Hobbyists and historians have examined the evidence for more than a century, but nobody really knows the truth. Ed Gein Ed Gein was born in La Crosse, Wisconsin on August 27, 1906. His mother, Augusta, was very repressive, convincing all of her children that sex was evil and would send them to hell. Shortly after Ed's birth, she decided to move the family to Plainfield, Wisconsin, where outsiders would have less of a chance of influencing her children. In Plainfield, Ed never left the family farm and lived with his brother and mother until they had both died by 1945. The day his mother died, Ed was thirty-nine years old and still a bachelor. He stopped farming and began to live on federal subsidies and doing odd jobs for people in town. Alone in the large house, he kept his mother's room untouched and locked, just as it had been before she died. He also sealed off most of the other house, choosing to live only in a bedroom and the kitchen. Free of his mother's prying eye, he soon began to take an interest in the female anatomy. Ed found medical books, horror novels, pornographic magazines, and books on the Nazi medical experiments. Through this media he was able to thoroughly study that which his mother had hidden from him for so long. He fantasized about having his own woman to study, but his social inhibitions disallowed him from meeting women. A desperate Ed took things a little too far. Ed went to local cemeteries and began digging up female corpses to take home. He would spend hours studying the corpses and removing parts via dissection. Sometimes, after removing internal organs and the head, he would remove the skin and wear it around the house. He also enjoyed fondling the removed female genitals, sometimes putting them into a pair of women's underwear, which he wore around the house. Ed's behavior made him very careful about keeping people away from his farm to hide his secret activities. He quickly became a recluse in the community and was referred to as "weird old Eddie". His condition took a turn for the worse when he began to seek fresh females to study. He decided to hunt for another woman in her fifties (about the same age as his mother when she died) and perform the same practice. His only known victim was Bernice Worden, who happened to be the mother of the sheriff's deputy. The deputy heard about Ed being in town (a rare event) on the same day his mother disappeared and went out to the Gein house. After some snooping around, the man found what would arouse the interest and horror of the entire nation and set a new standard for disturbing behavior. Worden's body was naked and beheaded, hanging upside down in the barn, with the chest cut open. Inside of the house, her head and intestines were found in a box and her heart on a plate. ---- Other monstrous items included: *Preserved skins from ten human heads *A rolled up skin from a woman's torso *A belt made of excised nipples *A chair covered in human skin *Soup bowls made of the crowns from human skulls *Lampshades made of stretched human skin *A table with human leg bones as legs *A refrigerator filled with human organs *Bracelets made from human skin *A shoebox filled with female genitalia *The entire skin from a woman's torso, including the breasts The police estimated that the remains came from at least fifteen bodies. Ed only confessed to murdering Bernice Worden and claimed that all of the other items had come from corpses that he had dug up from the local graveyard. Ed was subsequently arrested and sent to a mental hospital. After ten years, he was considered mentally fit to stand trial and was found guilty of murder while criminally insane. He was put in more mental hospitals, until he died of heart failure in 1984. The story of Ed Gein became the inspiration for a number of horror movies, including the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Silence of the Lambs. Articles were published in Time and Life magazines in December of 1957, informing the entire nation about his "house of horrors". Ed Gein remains one of the most notorious criminals in human history. Dr. Satan Read in depth biographical information on Dr. Satan's main article. Category:General wiki templates